Mine to Keep
by definenormalAB
Summary: Just when Sam gets enought courage to express her true feelings to Danny, an old friend returns, and rivals are soon made..this is my first story dont be harsh
1. Found

Hey thanks for checking out my story! This is my first fanfic so please don't be harsh….I think this is a pretty good story, probably because I wrote it…but if you want to help me improve just send me a message and I'll take your advice, believe me. So enjoy!

(San Francisco, California)

I held his picture close

"Danny I'm coming" I whispered

I grabbed my backpack stuffed it with clothes, pictures, animals and of course my cell phone. I left a note for Dad, I hope he would understand. I arrived at the train station and paid for a ticket straight to Amity Park, over a 12 hour ride, but worth it in the end.

(Back in Amity Park)

Danny sat on his bed silently mourning over a picture.

"I miss you so much…"

Knock, knock

"Danny? You ok?" Jazz said

I didn't say anything just silently looked at the floor

"Yea, I guess"

"Ok, well dinner is almost ready"

"Ok I'll be down in a few."

Ring, ring, ring

I looked over at my cell and saw it was Sam

"Hello?" I said

"Hey what's up?" She said sounding surprisingly cheery

"Uh I'm ok"

"Cool so what you up to tonight?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. You?"

"Same. You want to hang around Nasty Burger?"

"Sure…."

"How bout seven"

I looked over at the clock 6:00 PM

"Sure sounds great"

"Okay, see you then"

"Bye"

"Bye"

After dinner I flew out of my room towards the Nasty Burger, I saw that Sam was already there. I flew down right in front of her.

Hey

Hey

Where's Tucker?

"He went to some super technology sale" Sam said looking around, nervous

"Ha-ha of course"

"……"

"……"

"So what do you want to do?"

"Let's go swimming in the lake" I said, before I even had time to think

"What?"

"Come on"

With that I picked Sam up bridal style and headed straight towards Amity Lake

(Sam's POV)

I can't believe it. Danny picked me up so gently. I love the way he smells the way he holds me so lightly. I clutch him tighter, closing my eyes, enjoying the ride.

(Normal POV)

They arrived at the lake and quickly Danny jumped in.

"Come on Sam"

And with that Sam jumped in.

They had a great time just swimming and racing around, when all of a sudden Sam's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"SAMANTHA VICTORIA MANSON!!!!!"

"Uh."

"WHERE ARE YOU IT'S ONE O CLOCK IN THE MORNING?"

"Uh."

"GET YOUR BUTT HOME MISSY OR THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!"

"Ok, ok!"

"Uh Danny I got to go home."

Sam turned around only to see Danny rolling on the floor laughing

"Your Middle name is Victoria? Ha-ha ha-ha oh my god!"

"So help me I will kill the other half of you if you tell a soul!"

"Ok, ok! Jeez"

"Now take me home"

Sam crossed her arms and Danny scooped her up again and flew her home.

"Bye Sam"

"Bye Danny"

"I had fun you know"

"Same here"

Danny flew off towards home; he quickly changed then went to bed.

……………………………..

(Back in California…Sort of)

I fell asleep for about 3 hours and awoke half way there. I spent the rest of the time drawing and looking outside

"This is your Train Instructor speaking we will arrive at Amity Park train station in 5 minutes"

"FINALLY!"

Everyone looked at me at that point but I didn't care. As the train stopped I grabbed my stuff and hopped out. Now to find Danny's house. All I could remember was that his house had a huge alien space ship looking thing on the top. Kind of hard to miss. So I began my search. I passed Casper High, and the Nasty Burger, and about 4 blocks down I saw it.

"Danny" I whispered


	2. Stolen

Thanks you my reviewers!

-StarPhantom-

kpfan72491

lady-warrioress

I forgot to put in a disclaimer for the last chapter so here it is

Disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own the mysterious girl who is yet to be named.

Enjoy the chapter please review!

I ran up the stairs and rang the doorbell once. I didn't know the time since I came from a different side of the US. A very tired girl of about sixteen answered.

"He mumbled loll?" the girl said

"Uh Hi"

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"No, not really." I said kind of ashamed

"Well its three in the morning." She said looking at her wrist watch.

"Oh I'm so sorry"

"It's ok but what do you want?"

"Is Danny here?"

"Yea, just go up the stairs and he is the last door down.

"Thanks!"

I slowly went up the stairs, the teen girl following. She went into the first door as I continued down. I slowly opened the door and saw Danny, laying sprawled out all over his bed. I couldn't help but scream.

"DANNY!"

"huh?" he mumbled

I jumped onto his bed and gave him a huge bear hug

"Who? What? J.J?"

"YES!"

"J.J!!"

He wrapped his arms around me, as I still held him close.

Danny mom ran in and said

"WHAT'S GOING...?"

She stopped mid sentence. Probably because her son was currently in bed with a girl, holding her like a teddy bear.

"Danny who is this?"

"IT'S J.J MOM J.J !!!!!"

"Uh ok dear" and with that she walked out

Danny and I just kept hugging until I fell asleep in his arms and so did he.

The next Morning

Maddie was cooking breakfast when she heard a knock on the door, it was Sam.

Maddie forgot about the late night wake up so she was currently unaware that Danny had a guest.

"Hello Sam, Danny is in his room"

"Thanks Mrs. Fenton"

Sam quickly went up and knocked on his door. No answer.

"Must be sleeping."

She opened the door and her jaw dropped at what she saw.

Danny was holding a girl in his sleeping arms. She had beautiful brownish blonde hair that was perfectly straight. She seemed to have long legs, wearing a jean mini skirt with a bright light blue belly shirt.

She quickly walked up to Danny and shook him till he awoke

"What happened, where's the ghost what did I do?

"Danny who is that?"

"HI SA….

"Who is that?"

Danny looked down and saw what Sam was talking about.

"Oh this is J.J"

"Oh and who is J.J?"

"My uh my girlfriend, she lives in California and surprised me and came last night"

J.J finally woke up and stared at Sam

"Uh hi, you must be Sam"

"Yea well I got to go bye"

"Wait Sam, come and hang with us by the pier. Please?"

Sam really wanted to punch Danny but agreed, the more she learned about her enemy the better.

"Yea"

"Ok I'll call you."

"Ok so J.J lets go have breakfast and catch up ok?"

"Great idea"

With that in mid they went downstairs holding hands.

"Morning Danny, wait who is that?"

"This is my friend J.J"

"I'll leave you to your business"

And with that Maddie left.

"So J.J how is your singing career going?"

"Oh it's great! I have been number one on the billboard charts since last month!"

"How cool! That's so great!"

"Thanks, how bout you and you know, ghosts?"

"Uh you know "

"Yea, yea"

"Well come on lets get out of here"

"Ok but I got to change."

"Me too"

So they changed and where on there way to the pier.

"You want a bird's eye view of Amity? "

"Yes that would be lovely"

"Hold on tight"

J.J held on to Danny's shoulders and lightly put her feet onto his. Just like old times.

"Here we go"

And with that Danny lifted them off the ground; J.J laughed remembering how it felt to feel weightless in the air.

"How high do you want to go?

"As high as you want"

"Ok"

Danny flew a feet higher, until he reached a low cloud. (AN ok just stay with me you can stay on a cloud without falling through it ok? Lol.) Miley let go and fell back onto the soft white cloud. Danny followed suit, changing back to human form just as he hit the cloud.

"It feels so good doesn't it?"

"Yea it does"

Danny sat up, as did J.J. They stared for a long time, searching each others eyes. Danny gently leaned in, so did J.J, They kissed and held onto each other, until the heard a voice below.

"DANNY!" Danny knew right away who it was.

"Hang on J.J."

Danny flew down towards Sam

"What up Sam?"

"Danny I.. I don't like J.J"

"Why?"

"Because she stole you from me"

Danny opened his mouth about to say something when all of a sudden I felt a great pain in my side, the slowly fading screams of J.J and Danny. And then nothing

Ok……tell me what you think about J.J and the DS I have goin

-definenormalAB


	3. Beating Hearts

Hey thanks for the great reviews!

Summers Rage (love your stories btw!)

Kpfan72491 (thanks for the great review!)

Starfire Gracen (I'm glad your exited bout my story!)

I'm glad you liked it chapters one and two, but I worked especially hard on this chapter, so please review!

Disclaimer-I don't own Danny Phantom or Beating Hearts Baby by Head Automatica, but I do own this plot and J.J

Where we last left of- 

_(Sam's POV)_

_Danny opened his mouth about to say something when all of a sudden I felt a great pain in my side, the slowly fading screams of J.J and Danny. And then nothing_

Chapter 3 (Danny's POV) 

"Danny! Danny!" J.J cried from the cloud, pointing to her left.

"It was Vlad! He's getting away!"

I quickly focused my vision on the blurred figure speeding away at top speed. Why would Vlad just come and shot Sam at random?

There was no time to think about or chase him; Sam needed to get to a hospital.

I quickly went ghost and lifted the fragile form of Sam and quickly sped of to grab J.J as well.

Two hours later….At Amity Park's Local Hospital

"Samantha is going to be alright, don't worry, it was just a bad fall. She should be awake in room 122.

"Thank you doctor." I said as we started to walk away.

"Oh and Daniel we also found a bad burn on her side, can you tell me what happened?" The doctor said

"A ghost" I said grimly and that's I needed to say for the doctor to nod and too walk away.

We arrived at the room, seeing Sam looking glumly at the ceiling.

"What's your problem?" J.J said.

I thought that was a stupid question personally, on account of the fact that Sam was just shot. I would we miserable to.

"I don't want J.J in here Danny; I need to talk to you alone." She said bluntly

"Why don't you want me in here? What did I do?" J.J asked half screaming

I knew where this was going, the two words I always loved to hear,

_Chick fight!_

I backed away slowly and watched as it unfolded

But I couldn't focus on the fight, my mind kept going back to what Sam said

"She stole you from me"

Those words echoed in my mind as I slowly understood why I was considered clueless. "Oh my god" I whispered to myself "Sam likes me"

_(Beating Heart Baby)  
Baby is this love for real?  
(Beating Heart Baby)  
Let me in your arms to feel  
(Beating Heart Baby)  
The beating of your heart, baby  
(Beating Heart Baby)  
The beating of you heart, baby_

(Sam's POV)

I saw Danny and J.J walk into my room. I hated her. I couldn't stand it any more.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, clenching my hands into fists.

I want Danny to be mine so badly, but he ignores me and brings this slut here, I screamed for the days I urged to express myself, I screamed for everything I wasn't.

I screamed till my voice grew hoarse, the tears quickly falling down my cheeks.

"Why me? Why did I have to fall in love?"

I slowly opened my eyes, only to see bright blue ones stare back at me. At that point I slid down more into the hospital bed, holding my knees and silently shaking and quivering, deep in my own thoughts.

_You, you want nothing to do with me  
You, you want nothing to do with me_

_I, I don't know what to do with you  
Cuz you don't know what you do to me_

Danny slowly walked over to me, and climbed into my bed, grabbing me close, trying to comfort me in everyway.

_  
Baby is this love for real?  
Let me in your arms to feel  
The beating heart baby  
The beating of your heart, baby  
Baby is this love for real?  
Let me in your arms to feel  
The beating heart baby  
The beating of your heart, baby_

"Sam" Danny said in a quiet tone. "Please don't cry"

"Danny get your hands of her!" I heard J.J cry from the doorway.

But Danny didn't listen. He continued to hold me in his warm grasp. I slowly became less tense and let my head fall onto his shoulder.__

Girl, you really got your hold on me  
Girl, you really got your hold on me

_Girl, you gotta get away from me  
'Cause you want nothing to do with me  
_

"Sam, I finally understand" Danny said with a hint of laughter in his voice. "All this time and you never told me"_  
_

_(Beating Heart Baby)  
Baby is this love for real?  
(Beating Heart Baby)  
Let me in your arms to feel  
(Beating Heart Baby)  
The beating of your heart, baby  
(Beating Heart Baby)  
The beating of you heart, baby_

I closed my eyes, smiling.

_Finally!_

"Sam I love you and I always will"

"So long I have dreamed of this moment. So long I have dreamed of you. I wasted all my stars on you Danny. I tried to get you outta my head, but you wouldn't budge because I knew you where supposed to be there. I waited so long for you, and I would have waited a million more years if it took you that long."

"Who knew two best friends could be so in love"

Danny and I looked over to the source of the voice and it was non other than Tucker. He too was smiling ear to ear.

"FINALLY!"

"Finally" Danny repeated

_In spite of you  
Even out of view  
Still I love all of you  
I do, yeah  
In spite of you  
Even out of view  
Still I love all of you  
I do, yeah  
_

"Danny how could you do this to me? I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL!" J.J screamed.

"Uh…Our relationship was too physical. I have a sensitive side you know!" Danny said.

I laughed in a flirty tone. Danny looked at me with bright azure eyes, and grabbed me in a passionate kiss.

_You, you want nothing to do with me _

_You, you want nothing to do with me _

_(Beating Heart Baby)  
Baby is this love for real?  
(Beating Heart Baby)  
Let me in your arms to feel  
(Beating Heart Baby)  
The beating of your heart, baby  
(Beating Heart Baby)  
The beating of you heart, baby_

"You are mine to keep Danny, mine and no one else's" I whispered

Well should this be the end?! You think I should write more chapters? Was it good or too short of a story? Review please! No flames …ty ty

-definenormalAB


	4. Beaten Dreams

So I decided to extend this farther, I worked hard on this chapter too, and I really like making the chapters have songs to go with them. Tell me if you like the songs, or if there totally pointless and make no sense, thanks again to my reviewers and enjoy chapter four of "Mine to Keep"

Disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom or The Razor by Head Automatica, but I do own J.J as I have said before. _  
_

Chapter 4-Beaten Dreams 

_This is television  
late night television  
scripted with precision  
a corner store Pulp Fiction  
sits where your heart isn't_

I was enjoying the little moment Danny and I shared. And that's all it was, a small moment that we probably will forget in the future. He held me close for a few minutes, silently rocking me back and forth. But then something unexpected happened, something I should have seen coming.

_but with your eyes so green  
and your pinkish theme,  
you've made an old friend seem  
rather dead to me  
alas the weapon sex can be_

J.J grabbed me from behind, and pulled me off the bed. The IV needle popped out of my skin, which hurt a lot. She then punched were I had been burned which also hurt a lot. I couldn't stand properly;

_your body is a weapon  
and you're afraid it could get out  
a friend of the devil  
and you're afraid it could get out  
_

I got dizzy real fast and couldn't focus. She scratched at my face and punched me down. She kicked my back, till I heard a crack. She grabbed my arm and bent it into an believable shape, I felt so much pain that I started to feel numb. I couldn't fight back, I couldn't win. She was reckless bitch.

_don't say I don't cut when I do I do I do  
(I do I do)  
don't say I'm lying when I'm true I'm true I'm true  
(I do I do)  
the razor...  
_

Danny was trying to get to me; I could hear his faint cry. I cracked open my eye, and saw her pick up a chair and throw it at Danny, he was to slow to go intangible and immediately fell to the floor unconscious.

_  
you were all suspicious  
so vile and omniscious  
with a heart so vicious  
dare you ask what this is  
this is so delicious_

_to eat the best of you  
like the others do_  
_I'll take your pride from you  
the drive in, the embassy,  
the jets, its all the same to me._

"Time to go Sammy" I heard J.J say in a sinister tone. She started to drag my crumpled form away, I didn't know where to because immediately I too fell into an unconscious state.

_  
don't say we're healing when it's just not what we do  
so many suitors, i don't even have a suit to wear  
so many influential fingers running through your hair  
i am the razor and in the hands of your heart  
and i am the razor in the hands of God_

(Normal POV)

J.J quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number

"The deed is done master" She said in an eerie tone

"Great job Jocelyn, I will be there in a flash"

"Yes master" J.J said as she shut her phone and tightly held onto Sam's hospital gown

A mysterious figure floated in next to J.J and grabbed Sam from her.

"Come on, we must be going, grab Daniel too." The figure said

"Yes master" J.J said as she went over to Danny and picked him up bridal style.

And with that the two disappeared, only leaving behind Sam and Danny's lost blood.

_don't say we're healing when it's just not what we do  
(the razor)  
don't say we're healing when it's just not what we do  
(the razor)  
don't say we're healing when it's just not what we do..._  
-definenormalAB

Peace out _  
_


	5. Confusion Beyond Belief

Star Phantom Thanks so much for your idea! I took into consideration and yes I decided to use it! Thanks again1

Kpfan72491You have reviewed for every chapter of my story! Thanks for sticking with me this far!

I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't worry it's not the end

Disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom, blah, blah, blah you know the rest

On with the story!

Chapter 5 already! Woot! Yea… So here it is!

Chapter 5- Confusion Beyond Belief 

_Mary belongs to the words of a song.  
I try to be strong for her, try not to be wrong for her.  
But she will not wait for me anymore, anymore.   
Why did I say all those things before I was sure?  
_

"What shall we do with them master?" J.J asked

"Lye the girl in the cage we set up"

"What about Daniel?"

"Place him on the table, strap his arms and ankles down, and make sure they are tight."

"Yes sir"

J.J first walked over to Sam, who was still unconscious. She threw her into the cage and double locked it. Next she went over to Danny, her eyes flashing blue for a brief second, but then went back to red. She grabbed him and strapped him down, just as the figure told her.

"We shall come back tomorrow, when the machines should be working. Follow me, and don't shut off the light" The figure said while walking up stairs, J.J slowly following.

_**(Two hours Later, Danny's POV)**_

I tried to open my eyes, but there was a bright light above me. I tried to sit up, move my arms or legs but I couldn't. My eyes slid into focus, as I started to realize I was in Vlad's lab. I also remembered J.J attacking Sam. Wait where's Sam?

_(She is the one), but I have a purpose,  
(She is the one), and I have to fight this,   
(she is the one), the villain I can't knock down._

I started to turn my head left and right, franticly searching for her, when I finally came across the beaten form of Sam, lying bleeding in a cage. I needed to get to her before she possibly died. I used all my strength to try and escape with no avail. I used my new ice powers but they too didn't work. I was stuck watching my best friend wither away.

_I see your face with every punch I take,  
and every bone I break, it's all for you.  
And my worst pains are words I cannot say;  
still I will always fight on for you._

And I didn't even have a chance to tell her I truly loved her. I felt tears in my eyes, but boys aren't supposed to cry, and neither are heroes. I can't give up so fast. I need to keep my hope for Sam.

_Mary's alive in the bright New York sky,  
the city lights shine for her, above them I cry for her.  
Everything's small on the ground below, down below.  
What if I fall, then where would I go, would she know? _

My energy was draining fast. I couldn't keep my eyes open. Why would J.J join Vlad? How did she even know Vlad? Why does Vlad want me? I haven't done anything to him….Lately. And he already has my DNA for god's sake! All these questions haunted my mind as I slowly fell asleep, unknowing of what the next day would bring

_(She is the one), all that I wanted,  
(she is the one), and I will be haunted,  
(she is the one), this gift is my curse for now.  
_

**(The next day Sam's POV)  
**

I felt someone shake me, everything still hurt and I still couldn't move. I didn't want to open my eyes; I wanted to stay asleep forever. But whoever it was kept pushing me till I was grabbed and slid on the ground. I opened my eyes, blinking a few times, but then realized Vlad was the one torturing me with his harsh moves.

"Vlad" I managed to say weakly

"Yes my dear child" He said showing his fangs

"Wha-what do you want with me?"

"You are the key Samantha" I winced at him using my full name.

"I'm the key to what?"

"The key to Danny of course" he said as he dropped me on the floor.

Pain overtook me again, as I slowly laid my head on the floor.

"Where is Danny?" I asked

"Right here" He said as he too grabbed him in much the same way he grabbed me. Danny opened his eyes and looked around franticly. He immediately went Ghost and tried to punch Vlad, but was unsuccessful. He again grabbed me in his other hand and dragged us both to his outside football field.

"I'm sure you remember this Daniel"

Danny nodded slightly then focused on me. I tried to smile but ended up wincing again.

"I am making you too battle, much like what you did with you Sister Daniel. But this time if you don't fight her you must fight me to your death."

Danny's eyes opened wide and he objected with all his might

"I'm not fighting Sam, I'll fight you. Just leave her out of this please Vlad"

_I see your face with every punch I take,  
and every bone I break, it's all for you.  
And my worst pains are words I cannot say;  
Still I will always fight on for you._

Very well Daniel, I shall leave the girl here, but I would say your goodbyes. With that Vlad dropped us for what seemed like the umpteenth time. Danny immediately hugged me, which hurt but at the same time soothed.

"I love you Sam" He said

"I love you too Danny"

"I promise I will make it" And with that Vlad dragged him and set up the force field. I didn't know what to think. I didn't know if he was going to make it or not.

_I see your face with every punch I take,  
and every bone I break, it's all for you.  
And my worst pains are words I cannot say.  
Still I will always fight on for you.  
_

Danny tried first some ectoblasts, and dodging, but Vlad was too quick. He cloned himself and shot at Danny from all different angles. Danny fell to his knees, breathing heavy. He looked up at me and smiled a weak smile, before Vlad shot him again.

_I see your face with every punch I take,  
and every bone I break, it's all for you.  
And my worst pains are words I cannot say.  
Still I will always fight on for you.  
Fight on for you...  
Fight on for you..._

And as Danny continued to be shot down, every time he got up a little slower, until he didn't get up at all. I didn't know if this was the end or not, but I cried anyway. When things finally where going my way, when my sky looked a little brighter, someone had to go and take it all away. I heard someone coming towards me; I looked up into the eyes of J.J. She looked lost, but I didn't care, it was her fault I was like this. Hers, hers, hers.

"Come on Sammy lets go." She said

"What?"

-definenormlAB

LaTeR


	6. “Everything She does is Beautiful”

Thanks to my only reviewer Kpfan72491! I am only updating cuz of you, but if I don't get at least three reviews for this chapter I am calling it quits.

Disclaimer-I don't own Danny Phantom, and probably never will. And I don't own the quote by Lifehosue who inspired me to write this chapter.

Chapter 6- Dan-Dan?

_**Previous events **_

_**I heard someone coming towards me; I looked up into the eyes of J.J. She looked lost, but I didn't care, it was her fault I was like this. Hers, hers, hers. **_

"_**Come on Sammy lets go." She said**_

"_**What?"**_

Chapter 6 – _"Everything She does is Beautiful"_

"What are you talking about?" I said as I looked up at her

"Sam just trust me"

"How can I trust you when you beat the heck out of me, dragged me and Danny here, and worked with Vlad to kill Danny?" I shot back bluntly

"Sam, listen, none of this is real"

"How can you tell me that?" I screamed "How can you tell me all this pain is not real!"

"Because Clockwork sent me, Sam this could be your future. This is what will happen if you don't tell Danny how you feel before I come. Your future is never set in stone. So come on I'm taking you back. But you have to tell him."

By this point my mind was spinning in twenty different directions. I didn't know if I should believe her or not. But there was something about her that led me to my decision.

I grabbed her hand, and in a flash I left the future behind.

**(In the past)**

I opened my eyes, just returning to the past. I tried to get up but realized my leg my in a purple cast. Wait, the last time I broke my leg was in eighth grade, right after I met Danny. Whoa, she sent me back 2 years! I tried to get up again, this time swinging my bad leg over the edge, followed by my good one. I grabbed the crutches that lay nearby and wobbled over to my old mirror. I forgot what I looked like back then. I was just starting to be Goth; my hair was fairly long, down to my lower back, and you could still see some blonde streaks. I was wearing a mini jean skirt and a black shirt. I didn't look half as mature as I usually do, it was weird.

I looked at a calendar, it said October 27th 2004. Ok so now all I have to do is find Danny and tell him. Wait I have to tell a guy I just met that I love him? This is going to be harder than I thought. I heard my doorbell and attempted to go down the stairs, but my parents protest stopped me. I stood at the top, waiting to see who it was. Surprisingly, and to my luck it was Danny. He walked up the stairs, nearly falling on himself. He too looked smaller, and less mature. He also didn't have ghost powers yet, so he didn't have that look of confidence.

"Hi Sam" He said in a very high voice.

Oh yea, he hast it puberty yet.

"Hi Danny" I said, in a high voice also, I guess I didn't hit puberty either.

"So how does your leg feel" He said, trying hard to make small talk. I giggled, for some apparent reason.

"It feels fine" I said in such a girly voice, reminding myself of Paullina. I shook at the thought.

"You ok Sammy?" He said with worry in his tone

Sammy? People still called me Sammy? Wow I really am not a Goth yet

"Yea I'm ok, just come into my room I have to tell you something."

"Ok"

As we walked into my room, Danny looked nervously at his feet.

"Sit down next to me Dan-Dan" I said. Dan-Dan just came out of nowhere.

He smiled at me calling him his nickname, and plopped down next to me.

"So Danny, I know we just met and all but I really like you"

"I like you to Sammy" He said looking deep into my eyes.

"No Danny, I like you like you, you know" I said looking anywhere but those gorgeous eyes.

"You mean you like, like, like me?"

"Like, like, like"

"and like, like, like is?"

"Uh... Love?" I said trying my best not to blush

"You love me?"

"Yea, your really sweet and nice and stuff"

"So does this mean where like, boyfriend and girlfriend or suttin?" he questioned

"If you want it to be then yea"

"OK girlfriend" he said with a dorky smile. I giggled. "Does that mean I can like kiss you on your cheek?"

Did he really just ask that? Did he really just ask _me _that?!

"Yes" I said

He leaned over and placed a small kiss on my cheek.

"There"

"Thanks" I said blushing like mad by now.

"I got to go Sam! Bye!"

"Bye Dan-Dan"

After Danny left the room filled with fog, I felt a tingling sensation and closed my eyes. The deed was done. I opened my eyes, back in old new room. If that makes sense. I quickly ran over to the mirror, Goth Clothes, check, and Goth hair, check.

I peeked at my picture wall, and there was a ton of pictures of me and Danny, just goofing off. In the center of the wall was a somewhat blurry picture of Danny and me kissing. I smiled, my future was safe, and so was Danny's. I heard a knock on the window, and saw it was non other than Danny. I smiled and he flew in.

"Hey Danny" I said

"Hey Sam" He said as he changed forms, walked over to me and grabbed me in a most passionate kiss I wont forget.

"Nice to see you too" I whispered.

"Come on, I want to show you something" He said as he grabbed my hand and flew me off into what was starting out as a wonderful night. But I was soon to find out that when I changed my future, someone else was affected in the process.

-definnormalAb

OuT


	7. I feel Faint

So I guess this is to u kpfan7249, tell me if you like and thanks for reading!

Disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom or this Three Doors Down song, but as I said before and will say again, I do own J.J and this plot, nothing more.

Chapter six- I feel Faint

_I'm walking a wire, it feel likes a thousand ways I could fall  
To want is to buy, but to live is to die and you can't take it all  
And everything is said and done I won't have one thing left  
What happened to everything that I ever known_

As me and Danny flew threw the night I couldn't help but notice how different I felt. Something about this new future made my heart sink. I shook off the thought as we landed in Danny's room. Danny walked over to his dresser and pulled out a small box. He looked at it with a sad smile.

"For you Sammy" He said looking up at me as he opened the box revealing a beautiful necklace with a locket at the end, colored in an amethyst shade. I opened it and inside was the picture of me and Danny kissing, but clearer, like the one from my wall. I smiled as he too it back and clipped it around my neck.

"So you can always remember me."

"How could I forget you?"

"I'm gonna miss you so much" He said grabbing me in a huge hug, though I was confused on why he said I was going to miss him if he wasn't going anywhere, at least I didn't think so. I smiled anyway, probably nothing to worry about.

"Sam I think I should take you home, its past 11" He said grabbing my hand and flying me back home.

"I love you Sam, Bye"

"I love you too" I said, as he disappeared out the window.

_  
All he gave me was this ticket to heaven, that ticket to heaven, said to lie in the bed that  
you make  
Now I'm restless and I'm running from everything, I'm running from everything, I'm afraid it's   
a little too late_

The next morning I woke up at around 10. It was a Saturday and I decided to catch up on a few things, like schoolwork, and what I had been doing in this new future. I called Danny at around seven, but he didn't answer. He must be on Ghost Patrol. I called him again 4 hours later, but still no answer, I went to bed, without a second thought.

The next day at around three in the afternoon, I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Sam" It was Mrs. Fenton. She looked tired, and worn out.

"Hey Mrs. Fenton"

"You ready to go sweetie?" She said giving me a sympathetic look. I didn't know exactly where I was going, but I decided to go anyway. I didn't want to question, because I probably knew the answer but didn't know it yet because I came from the past….Did I make any sense? As I was thinking to myself I lost track of where we were going and I snapped back to reality when I heard a quiet

"Where here"

_It's a voices lie, innocents die  
And all your dreams, and all your money they don't mean a thing  
When everything is said and done, you won't have one thing left  
What happened to everything that I ever known_

I looked up and saw the sigh "Amity Park Local Hospital." I frowned. Who could be in the hospital? I opened my door and followed closely next to Mrs. Fenton. She grabbed a visitor pass and headed towards the intensive care unit.

"He's probably still asleep, so let's try to be as quiet as we can" She said entering a room that smelled strongly of air fresheners. I looked at who was lying in the bed and let out a silent scream. Danny was lying on a hospital bed, a million wires hooked up to him.

"The doctors said that the surgery was a success, but he needs some follow up ones to just make sure the tumor is really gone."

"Tumor?" I whispered "Where?"

"In his brain" Maddie said in a desperate worried mother tone. "He might have some after affects, Sam. The doctors say he won't really be the same."

_  
All he gave me was this ticket to heaven, that ticket to heaven, said to lie in the bed that  
you make. Now I'm restless and I'm running from everything, I'm running from everything, I'm afraid it's a little too late_

_It's a little too late_

"Why? What are the side affects?"

"Trouble focusing, tiredness, forgetfulness, and headaches"

I couldn't believe this is what this future held. I couldn't help but cry.

"Oh honey, please don't cry, he should be up at any minute."

Maddie was like the mother I never had. She was warm and comforting, and listened to my opinion. We sat talking to each other for hours, when all of a sudden we heard a stir from Danny's bed.

_All he gave me was this ticket to heaven, that ticket to heaven,  
said to lie in the bed that you make. Now I'm restless and I'm running from everything, I'm running from everything, I'm afraid it's a little too late_

"What happened?" He managed to mumble out

Maddie got up quickly and ran over to him.

"Danny! You're awake! How do you feel?"

"My head hurts Mom" He said closing his eyes in agony

"Oh I know I know" She said stroking his hair and face.

I too got up and went to his other side.

"Hey Danny" His eyes came rolling over and focused on me

"Who-Who are you?"

I frowned, "I'm Sam, remember?"

"No, I'm sorry. I don't remember you." Danny said as he started to close his eyes.

I started to cry more, he didn't even remember me. My head got light and the last thing I heard was Maddie saying

"Sam!" then I fainted.

_  
All he gave me was this ticket to heaven, that ticket to heaven, said to lie in the bed that  
you make  
Now I'm restless and I'm running from everything, I'm running from everything, I'm afraid it's   
a little too late  
It's a little too late_

-definenormalAB

yea yea yea


	8. Lockets

Hi this chapter took up all of my free time. It was so hard to write I got writers block 15 times!

Hope you enjoy it!

Read and Review please!!!

Disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom or the All American Rejects, if I did I swear I would be the

Happiest person on earth

Chapter 8- Lockets 

_Please just don't play with me  
My paper heart will bleed  
This wait for destiny won't do  
Be with me, please, I beseech you  
Simple things, that make you run away  
Catch you if I can_

I didn't want to open my eyes. I knew where I was, I knew what was happening and I knew what I had to face if I opened my eyes. Just a little longer.

"Sam?"

Damn.

I opened my eyes unwillingly. I looked up into the eyes of Mrs. Fenton.

"Yea?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine" I was lying. Every word that came out of my mouth hurt a little more each time. I felt dead, and useless. I noticed I was still on the hospital floor so I mustn't have been out long, probably just a few minutes or something. It really didn't matter.

"Sam I think I should take you home."

"No, I'll walk." I said getting up, not even passing a second glance towards Danny. I slowly walked down the narrow passage ways leading towards the exit. I slid out the automatic door, and found it was raining lightly. I stood there absorbing everything that has happened to me these past few days. Everything was so messed up. I was stuck in the past, not knowing anything about this future. I walked over to a nearby tree and slid down the trunk. No matter where I was, past, future or present, Danny could never love me. The one time he does, he forgets me. I'm learning there really is no point in putting up with this crap. But I do anyway.

_Tears fall, down your face  
The taste, is something new  
Something that I know  
Moving on is easiest when I'm around you_

So this is how I am going to live life. Wondering what could of happened if everything went my way for once. I silently cried, cradling the precious moments of my friendship with Danny deep within my heart.

"Sam?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Tucker" I said in a relived tone.

"Why are you crying Sam?"

"Because, life sucks right now." '

He slid down right next to me, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Come on it can't be that bad"

I needed to tell someone about this traumatizing experience. Tucker was the perfect person.

"Tucker can you keep a secret?"

"Yea, of course" He said starting to look worried.

"I don't really know how to explain it but this present time where in wouldn't exist if I hadn't gone back in time, told Danny I loved him before his evil girlfriend came and brought us to Vlad to kill us."_  
_"What?"

"I changed the future Tucker, and now Danny has to suffer with a tumor! It was either that or both of our lives" I said starting to break down crying even more. "And I can't go back because then everything will be ruined but it already is ruined so that means my life is ruined and, and" I hysterically said.

"Oh my god. That's so cool"

"No it isn't Tucker! Now Danny is in a hospital bed not even remembering who I am!"

"Maybe you should go back" Tucker said staring off distantly.

"But, I will, he will, we both will"

He put a hand over my mouth.

_So bottle up old love, and throw it out to sea  
Watch it away as you cry  
Now a year has passed  
The seasons go_

"Bring me with you"

"But I don't think I can go back Tucker! And why bring you there?"

"Because I can save you"

I opened my mouth, ready to protest. Maybe just maybe Tucker was right. Maybe there was still a chance to save my almost perfect pass and restore an almost perfect future.

"J.J!" I screamed.

Tucker looked at me puzzled, but didn't try and stop me.

"J.J please give me one more chance." I closed my eyes and prayed more than I had ever prayed my whole life. Suddenly I heard her voice, and opened my eyes. I stood up and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Let me go back with Tucker. We can save our future"

She looked at me for a long time. Searching what seemed like my soul.

"One more chance Manson, one more."

I smiled greatly and grabbed Tuckers hand as we headed towards the past.

_Please just don't play with me  
My paper heart will bleed  
This wait for destiny won't do  
Be with me, please, I beseech you  
Simple things, that make you run away  
Catch you if I can_

Tuckers POV

I opened my eyes, looking around noticing I was at Vlad's place without Sam. I looked around, confused on where I should go. I heard distant screams coming from the backyard.

"Don't screw this up Foley" I whispered to myself.

I ran towards the voices and ran into the large outside grounds. I scanned the area and saw Danny and Sam talking loudly. I didn't run over to them, Vlad would catch me for sure. I waited till Danny was dragged by Vlad into a dome like arena, leaving a very stressed out Sam behind.

I ran over behind the bleachers, where the controls for the arena where.

"Sweet, sweet technology" I pressed the off button, and I heard Vlad's booming voice yell,

"What is going on?"

I quickly slipped out from behind the bleachers and as quickly as I could I grabbed Danny, and ran over and grabbed Sam too.

"Danny go invisible"

He closed his eyes and with his last strength turned invisible. Vlad was now angrier then ever, I knew Danny couldn't stay like that forever so I started to run as quickly and quietly as I could. As soon as I was towards the front of the house I looked around for any type of vehicle.

"Yes!" I said spotting a bootlegged version of the Specter Speeder. I threw everyone in grabbed the controls and flew out of there like a bat outta hell.

Sam's POV

I smiled inwardly as we cruised along the skies border.

_Summertime, the nights are so long  
The leaves fall down, and so do I into the arms of a friend  
Winter nights  
My bedside is cold, for I am gone  
And spring blossoms you...  
To me  
_

And I held my locket close, holding a little part of my future, that was all now a past memory.

-definenormalAB

Last chapter coming up soon!!!

PeaCE people


	9. I fell for you

So since no one likes my story I decided this will be the end. Please give me feedback! I plan on writing several more stories in the future. Till now here is the last chapter of Mine to Keep enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom or Taking Back Sunday…Oh how I wish I did

Chapter 9- I fell for you

_  
This drowning sorrow is shaking me  
more than it ever has before  
the road signs reading bitter end  
leave me suspect of a crime_

I closed looked around the small vehicle my eyes resting on Danny.

My best friend. He looked back at me with a weird look.

"What?" I said

"I don't know I just have this weird feeling like…I really can't explain it."

"Try and tell me"

_The city air chokes me today  
more than it ever had before  
I'm nervous to feel deserved  
by these street signs anymore_

"Well it seemed like it actually happened but it can't be possible because we were here. But this memory in the back of my mind is so vivid and clear that it has to be true. I keep seeing this locket, but I don't know whose it is or what's in it.

I grinned greedily and tucked the locket down my shirt.

"Doesn't ring a bell to me either"

Danny looked up at me with one of his confused "I don't know what the fuck is going on face"

"Danny don't try too hard."

I heard Tucker snicker in the front seat.

"Shut up Tuck" Danny said getting really frustrated.

A couple hours passed. We were all silent, lost in our own thoughts.

Should I tell him what happened between us in the future, wait no the past? Or was it the future that was really no the past but not the present.

Danny started to laugh and I darted my head up and got back to reality.

"What?" I said a little annoyed

"Your face just changed into five different emotions at once. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing"

_**Danny's POV**_

Sam put on a pout and crossed her arms over her chest. I could tell she was in deep thought. I don't know why she just won't tell me what she's thinking. Psh, girls.

"Sam please" I said crawling over to her since I couldn't stand in the tiny ship.

"No!" She said scooting her way into corner.

_are you going to be waiting up when I get home we'll stay up all night  
getting drunk and watching sunsets on our porch  
_

"Come on" I grabbed her hand but she jerked my off, I started to fall back and attempted to grab something so I wouldn't get hurt. I reached forward and grabbed Sam's shirt, or so I thought, and fell back anyways holding something cold in my hand.

I looked at it with a sad yet shocked expression.

It was the locket from my memory. It was true. I opened it and saw a picture of Sam and me kissing.

_Falling for you  
falling for you  
I fell for you  
(I'm falling)   
falling for you  
(I'm falling)  
falling for you  
I fell for you_

I looked up back at Sam and she was silently crying. I placed the locket back round her neck and headed towards Tucker, leaving Sam and her thoughts behind.

I didn't know what to do now. I was confused and lost on how that locket ended up in Sam's possession and how she managed to get a picture of us kissing.

I sat next to Tucker and he explained things somewhat. I still didn't get it really. Sam saved my future but had to risk our relationship to do it. Maybe Sam and me were meant to be?

After about an hour of talking to Tucker I went back into the back and went over to Sam.

"Sam, please just tell me one thing"

She looked up at me with pleading purple eyes.

_These empty feelings question me  
of who I think I've become  
mind is ticking life away  
asking if you are the one_

"What Danny?"

"Do you-Do you like me?"

_falling for you  
falling for you  
I fell for you  
(I'm falling)  
falling for you  
(I'm falling)  
falling for you  
I fell for you  
I'm dying to explain my heart  
to you now  
I'm dying to explain my heart  
to you now  
there's so much on my mind it's tearing me apart  
there's so much on my mind it's tearing me apart  
_

She closed her eyes and a silent smile spread across her lips.

"More than you'll ever know"

I too smiled and grabbed her and the locket close.

"I knew it" I said in almost a whisper

"I knew it too Fenton"

We bpth laughed and held onto eachother like there was no tomorrow.

I closed his eyes. I knew the memory within my mind was true, but not really. I knew Sam and I kissed, but this I want to experience it with my own body and soul. I edged toward her face and kissed her with a slow passion. Behind her lips I could feel her smile and squeeze me a little tighter, as we cruised threw the sky.

I heard a faint _click _and Sam and I parted, only to find Tucker with his camera out.

"_Finally!" He screamed. _

"Finally" I repeated.

Finally realized the girl of my dreams was always right there, finally, finally, finally.

Sam wiggled out of my grasp and went over to a window. She took off the locket and looked at it before she threw it away into the air. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"That was then, this is now" 

_Falling for you  
falling for you  
I fell for you  
I'm falling)  
falling for you  
(I'm falling)  
falling for you  
I fell for you…………………._

♥_The end♥_


End file.
